


How to tame a Soviet.

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, America saves the world, F/M, Sex, Soviet Union
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111





	How to tame a Soviet.

 America tried his best to run away from the Soviet state, who was still catching up to him. She wore her black uniform and her light red eyes made it more scary. The Soviet Union tried her hardest to catch the capitalist into becoming one with her. She did everything to make him join her but it wasn’t enough so she went with a different route.

America took a left and hid between a pillar. Him, the embodiment of freedom and liberty was hiding from a nation that resented that. He was the only one, he couldn’t call for backup. England, Canada, China, everyone was taken by her. They were all under her control now, he was alone. 

“ _America...”_ She called out _.”Why are you running away from me? I just want to be one, that’s all.”_ If that wasn’t creepy enough, America could hear her shovel scraping the floor as she went by. “ _I can smell your fear.”_

America couldn’t belive it, he was facing off his worse opponent and yet they were playing a game of hide and seek. This bitch took his friends away from him and believes she was take him too. She was gonna pay for this. “ _Found you.”_

America looked at his right and saw her. Her red glowing eyes pierced his very soul. “ _Now that I found you, let’s beco-“_

But before she said anything else, she was punched by America. The Soviet handle the punch but was in shock to see  America hit a woman. 

“Ok you Soviet bitch!” He said. “You wanna become one with the United States? Well, I’ll show you how!” America grabbed her by the throat and put her against the wall. She lost her shovel behind and try to get out of his grasp but  America grabbed her uniform and ripped it, leaving her underwear behind. 

“What th- America stop it! You’ll-AHAH” She quickly shut up when America played with her crotch. Already soaking wet. She couldn’t believe it she was getting excited by this, this man who she thought was a goody-two shoes was turning her on. 

America looked at her breast and took a liking to them. They were huge but they were trapped by a pink bra. America freed them from their prison and saw them bounce, they were two milly white orbs with pink nipples. America never saw the most perfect pair till now. “I like women with breast like these.” America playfully said to the Soviet. “I wonder how these babies taste?”

“If you grab anything from me, I’ll-AHh!” He grabbed her breast and placed his mouth around her nipple, lavishing it with his mouth, making the the pink dot erect. America playfully bit it to get a reaction from her. America switched to the next one and gave it the same treatment. He let go of her and the Soviet let out a groan, but he wasn’t done with her yet. 

”Now, lets try the full course this time.” America ripped away her panties, exposing her groin to the cold air, she was still leaking from their previous adventure. The Soviet tried to escape once more but was caught off guard when America put a finger inside. 

 She was warm inside, her muscles were squeezing his finger, she calling out for him. “Maybe his friends like to join.” With that said, America stuck another finger in there, then another one, and another one. He basically thrusted his whole hand in there while the Russian squirmed. The Soviet Union felt America’s leather glove fuck her deep. She was so angry at him but loved it at the same time. Finally, she came under America’s touch. 

America let go of her, seeing that she was so exhausted, she would do no harm to him. He looked at his soak glove and had a taste of her juice. It was sweet and delicious. He wanted more, but she did ruin his glove so she was gonna be punish for it. 

America walked over to her, he grabbed a head of her hair so she can look at him. “Wanna know something Anya?” He said. “I haven’t jacked off in awhile, but I see you like this. Well, let just sat the hero deserves an award for all his deeds.” He unbuckled his belt and dropped both his pants and underwear, releasing his Florida out. He opened the Soviet’s mouth open and thusted inside her.

He was face fucking her right now, it felt so wrong but so good. Anya wanted to bite off his dick but didn’t, she liked this. She was so angry at him but loved to feel him inside her. She lavished his head with her tongue, opened all the way for him, tacting his pre cum. Eventually America came and flooded Anya’s mouth. 

“Drink all of it, don’t waste a drop.” He said to her. The Soviet Union did what she was told to do and swallowed his juice. It was so good. 

Anya looked over to Alfred and saw him take off his shirt and saw his muscular body. His abs and pecs were perfect. America grabbed the the Soviet once more and had her held against the piller. She was still naked, vulnrable, and even wet. America awaken his Florida up for another round. “After this Anya, I’m gonna make you see Stars and Stripes forever!” 

With that said, he thrusted into her heat. She moan out loud that it echoed the room they were in. She finally had America inside her, feeling his Florida scrape her insides were the best. If she didn't have America become one with her, she instead became one with him. 

America thrusted so far in her, he can feel her womb. Her breast bounced up and down as he thrusted into her. He grabbed one of them and started sucking on it. This made Anya excited more, her muscles locked onto his cock, trying not to let him go. The Soviet was close, she locked him in with her legs so he would thrust in depper. It worked and the soviet came. Her insides closed onto America’s cock and he came deep in her womb. 

The two stayed connect for awhile, America eventually pulled out and Anya dropped to the floor, while both her and America’s bodily fluids were leaking out of her. America grabbed his clothes and put them on. He was about to exit but turned to see Anya once more, still naked and red. He smiled at his handiwork. “That right there baby, is a luxury few can afford.” He then left her alone and all the Soviet Union can do was smile.

After that, the Soviet union lost control of world. Nation by nation were freed from the communist’s clutches and it was all thanks to America. He was hailed as a hero and gladly took it all in. It was unknown of what he did to the iron curtain until she came out pregnant with America’s son.


End file.
